


Beautiful

by captainafroelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, cute shit, i'm really sleepy, steve is a sap, these tags are so professional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't deserve Sam, and he knows he doesn't.<br/>*romantic indie music plays*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always so nervous when I write Samsteve shit because I feel like everyone else is better than me and does it better than me, but they are my tiny bi sons and they will love each other damnit.

Sam is so goddamned beautiful that Steve can hardly contain his joy in the mere act of waking up beside him every morning. Seeing him smile, hearing him laugh. What the hell has he done to deserve this? All he’s done is drag him along.

He constantly wonders if Sam is okay, constantly asks if Sam is okay chasing this ghost with him. It’s more than he signed up for and twice the trouble.

Sam always tells him it’s okay, he’s fine. He believes Bucky can be saved, or at least he hopes so, because that’s what Sam does: _He hopes_.

Steve’ll be damned before he lets Sam get hurt over this thing that he shouldn’t be involved in. He’s lost a friend, too. Any moment of this mission could be a trigger, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sam. He's already seen him shaking in the middle of the night, memories clouding his mind, and he's been so afraid of losing him to the past, as afraid as he's been of losing himself. He just wants Sam to be happy, if anyone deserves happiness, it's Sam Wilson.

_His_ Sam, his goddamned beautiful Sam.

“Ready to go?” Sam asks with a grin. He seems rested. It’s a wonder what a few nights in a motel will do for the soul, or at least what they've done for their souls.

He grins at him. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

Sam laughs, and Steve swears he can feel his heart almost race out his chest. “Today? No.”

He kisses Sam, hands cradling the side of his face as gently as he can. He still isn’t sure of his own strength, not around Sam. The only place he uses anything more than a light touch on his lover is when they’re making love, and even then he feels bad until Sam’s sounds tell him it feels so, _so_ good.

“Forgive me for that,” he says. “Because I love you so much Sam Wilson, and I’m so glad you’re still followin’ me around.”

“Someone has to make sure your dumb ass doesn’t get hurt or shot or arrested or popped in the mouth for talking too much.”

“Yeah, but you never had to be that person, and you are, and I am so eternally grateful.”

Sam kisses Steve’s forehead. “I love you, too.” he tells him. “Even when I want to choke you.”

“Still not over the whole jumping off the bridge incident from yesterday, huh?”

“Nope!”

****Steve promises he won't do it again, but Sam knows he will. That's what heroes do, he supposes, and he will always be there to catch him, because Sam Wilson is fucking beautiful.


End file.
